My Time of Dying
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: a short oneshot inspired by a Three Days Grace song.


**DISCLOSER:** I do not own RWBY, it is property of Rooster Teeth

A/N: This is a story I had an idea from after listening to Three Days Grace "My time of dying"

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed as she saw her partner and girlfriend get impaled by a piece of debris from an explosion. Kneeling by her side as she lie on the ground, tears began to form in her eyes. Weiss's voice grew faint to Ruby as everything faded to black.

"Wake up, Ruby" a familiar voice chimed.

"Mom?" Ruby asked, opening her eyes.

"Hello sweetie" Summer said, opening her arms to hug her daughter.

"Mom!" Ruby exclaimed, running to her mother. She wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, not wanting to lose her again. "Mom, I've missed you _so much_!" Ruby exclaimed, tears filling her eyes and falling onto Summer's clothes.

"I've missed you too, Ruby" Summer said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Wait…am I _dead_?" Ruby asked her mother, looking at her with worry.

"Only if you want to be" Summer said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. Suddenly, they were standing in a hospital room. Ruby turned around to see herself lying in a hospital bed. She saw Weiss sitting next to her bed, her cheeks tear-stained. "Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed running to Weiss.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked aloud when Weiss didn't seem to notice her.

"Mom! Why can't she see me, or hear me?" Ruby asked, looking towards her mother.

"Because you're not in your body, sweetheart" Summer replied. Ruby watched as Weiss sat there.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry" Weiss said quietly as she looked at Ruby's comatose body. Yang and Blake walked in, concern covering their faces.

"Weiss, has she woken up yet?" Yang asked, her voice filled with doubt and worry.

"No" Weiss sighed sadly.

"Weiss, you can't blame yourself for this." Blake stated.

"But it's _my_ fault! If she hadn't have been trying to protect me, she wouldn't have been hit!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, calm down." Yang replied. "There's no sense in making a big deal about 'what if's. We can't change the past. Either Ruby survives, or she doesn't. Hopefully, she'll be fine." Yang continued, getting serious.

The doctor walked in just then.

"What's the news, doctor?" Yang asked. The doctor sighed heavily, looking down.

"It…doesn't look good. Her condition doesn't appear to be improving any. In fact, it's slowly worsening." The doctor said melancholically.

" _How slow_?" Yang asked the doctor. The doctor sighed again.

"I don't think she'll last more than a week or two. I'm sorry." The doctor replied.

Weiss's cheeks became wet again as she processed what the doctor had told them. Tears streamed down her face, dampening her clothes. Yang and Blake attempted to comfort Weiss as she failed to cope with the fact that her girlfriend might be dead by the end of the month.

"Weiss, you gonna be okay?" Yang asked foolishly.

"No! I'm _not_ going to be okay! Ruby is _dying_ , Yang! Dying! And it's _my fault_!" Weiss exclaimed, choking up as she lashed out.

"Mom, I can't leave them like that!" Ruby exclaimed as she watched her friends.

"Well, what are you going to do about it, Ruby?" Summer asked.

"I-I-I don't know!" Ruby cried, beginning to weep. As she cried, tears began rolling down the cheeks of her body.

"WEISS, LOOK!" Yang exclaimed, pointing at her sister. Weiss looked over at Ruby to see her face wet with tears.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the girl. "Ruby, we're here, wake up. Please!" Weiss cried.

"Mom! I don't know how to get back! What do I do?!" Ruby wept.

"Ruby," Summer said, gently lifting Ruby's chin with her fingers. "If you really want to go back, I'll still be waiting for you when you come back to me." Summer said, kissing Ruby's head. Summer put her finger to Ruby's forehead.

Suddenly, Ruby awoke, gasping for air and coughing.

"RUBY!" her team simultaneously shouted as her eyes shot open. Weiss kissed Ruby's lips as she was overjoyed that she was alive.

"Ruby, I'm so happy you're okay! Never leave me like that!" Weiss pleaded, squeezing Ruby tight.

"Weiss, I'm not going anywhere" Ruby replied, "Can't… _breathe_ " Ruby said, Weiss squeezing the air out of her. Weiss let go, blushing. Ruby sat up in the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Yang asked.

"Actually, I have to pee!" Ruby said, getting out of bed, pulling the needles and hoses from her arm. The girls' eyes widened as Ruby's hospital gown blew open, revealing her pale butt.

"Ruby!' Weiss exclaimed, rushing over to cover it.

As Ruby entered the bathroom, she saw her mother in the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks mom." She quietly whispered.

 **A/N:** Hello again. I'm sorry it's so short. However, it _is_ just a oneshot. I should have the second chapter of Something's Wrong With Ruby up very soon, like this week or next week. Anyhoo, this was just an idea I had. I know I could have done more with it, but whatever. Until next time, your humble Cuddly Penguin. Quek! Quek!


End file.
